Thomas Rennings/Relationships
This is a relationships of Thomas Rennings. Renata Rennings Thomas Rennings' mother, Vincent Rennings Thomas Rennings' father, Brandy Rennings Thomas Rennings' older sister, Emily Rennings Thomas Rennings' older twin sister, Steve Rennings Thomas Rennings' older sister, Cally Afton Thomas Rennings' oldest sister, Brian Rennings Thomas Rennings' grandfather, Pearl Rennings Thomas Rennings' grandmother, Millie Rennings Thomas Rennings' grandmother, Chris Orochi Thomas Rennings' grandfather, His grandfather has a good relationship, the grandfather tells about the story of his daughter, Renata Rennings, when she was 3 years old she goes to daycare before she is now between 6 and 9 years old calls her dad "Daddy". Teddy Afton TBA Kevin Afton TBA Kenny Afton He's has very good. After the events, Bite of 87', helps him to a doctor. Kenny Afton wants to go to bed to relax, he has a good relationship with gangs (before son of loving angel). Andrew Baldimore Thomas' best friend, After Baldi got angry, he responded badly in the notebooks (He was a brave). He responds her "I̶̡̨͈̝͎͓̦̓̇̅͘̕̚ ̴̢̞̳̺̖̱͐̌̈́̓̓͋̓H̷̡̙̝̩̮͚̰̘̝͝E̷̛̘̼̣͓̱̱̼A̸̰̯͎̾̀R̵̜̽́́́̂̍͘ ̸̨̯̻̜͓̩͔̦́͋͛̏̆͑́̃͝E̷̙̯̩̰̦̎͋̿̄͒̍͒̋̏V̵̛̬̝̺̞͈͖͛̋̏͂͑͌͠Ę̷͔̺̍͆̂́͊̄̎̽R̸̼̰̭̟̬̹̩̬̯̾̑͒̂̒͝Ẏ̸̗̀̾̑̔̍̀̃͘ ̴͔̹̥͉̺̤̩̲̲̾̍̏̇̔̚ͅD̷̙̎͗͛̃̽̉͠Ö̵͇̭̹̀͗̽̀̓̈́̀Ǫ̷̹̻͙̟̫̬̱̐͝R̸̨̺̭̼͙̫̟̄ͅ ̸̨̖͚̱͒͛́͊̅Ÿ̶̢̟͚͙̗̖̭́̏̃͗́́̍͘͜͠Ö̶̬̭̣̮͕̺̬́̈́͜͠Ư̵̡̬̜̩͇̰̭̆̈́͂̈́̂͒ ̴̺̞́͗̑̌̂͐̈́̕O̸̲̩̬̠͙͌̒̀̏̄̉͜͝͝ͅP̸̼̗̦̌͑E̴̛̼͖̦̺̹̬̳̭̼͉͑͑̿̓͂N̴̝̠̮̖̞͉̆̓́̆̈́̉̓̚" Andrew Baldimore has good relationships with a a good club and gangs. Andrew Baldimore relaxes after the events, Fido is dead. Fido will mention his appearance, The crowd of children says that the proud "Kiss cam" crushed her to the Mary Schmidt rock love dance party. Mary Schmidt Thomas Rennings' nice girlfriend, Mike Schmidt, and Miranda Schmidt's little daughter, Marie Nguyen Her brother, Mary Schmidt has a good relationship. Kevin Beltran Kevin Beltran (Mateo's twin brother and Kennth Beltran and Linda Beltran's little son of San Jose, CA) He saved the world called Las Vegas, NV. Mateo Beltran Mateo Beltran (Kennth Beltran and Linda Beltran's young son and Kevin Beltran's twin brother) has a great relationship, Who lives in San Jose, CA. Friend Thomas Rennings seems to have a good relationship with Friend, since he is kind to Agnes Williams. In Student Killers, Mr. Pickles saved Mr. BoJenkins from being poisoned by a Student Killer named Amy Johnson. Rachel Williams It is shown that Thomas Rennings has sexual affections for Rachel Williams as he would always touch her breasts, put his head in her skirt or sniff her underwear. However, she dismissed it as she believes that it was just playful cat mannerisms and she is one of the few people that Thomas Rennings cares about, like when he saved her when she was about to get raped ("Parties"). Simon Williams Thomas Rennings does seem to respect Simon Williams as he would save him if he ever gets into a sticky situation. Agnes Williams Agnes Williams is Thomas Rennings' owner. Unlike how he would kill and torture humans, Thomas Rennings is very loyal and protective of Agnes Williams as he loves him that he would kill or torture anyone who bullies or harms Agnes Williams. Whenever somebody bullies or threaten Agnes Williams, Thomas Rennings would angrily hiss at them, give them a dirty look and he would torture or mutilate them in the end. He would allow Agnes Williams to ride on his back and would whimper if Agnes Williams is in danger or missing. Even though he loves Agnes Williams, he would get a little annoyed by his stupidity, but he knows he's just a child. Terrence Afton Unlike most of the characters, Terrence Afton who also known as "Michael Afton" actually knows how sucker Thomas Rennings is and would often try to expose him, which makes him Thomas Rennings' arch-nemesis in several occasions as Thomas Rennings enjoys pranking Michael Afton and would sometimes drag him to his killing adventures. Despite torturing Michael Afton, Thomas Rennings does care about him like when he was in the purple man's new house, Thomas Rennings did everything he can to get him out (although knowing Thomas Rennings, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again, since he had discovered Michael Afton was safe from him while he was in the asylum). In the Michael Afton's Torment, Thomas Rennings tries to hunt down Michael Afton after he moves out in order to torture him more but, to his shock, Michael Afton reveals to Thomas Rennings that he planned for him to follow him and came nearly close to kill him. However, due to the twist of fate, Thomas Rennings escapes his grasp and manages to frame him for murder but Michael Afton eventually escapes and find a way to end him once and for all. Scourge Scourge is Thomas Rennings' pet human who wears a black jacket and behaves like a cat. Unlike the prisoners in the lair, Thomas Rennings actually cares and loves Scourge and has made her room the only normal place in the lair. On the walls it shows that Scourge and Thomas Rennings often spend a lot of time together. In the Michael Afton's Illegal, it is later revealed that Scourge is actually Joshua Williams (Kevin Williams' wife). Sheldon Afton Thomas Rennings' relationship with the Sheldon Afton is neutral. While he does help and respect him, Thomas Rennings can get annoyed by the Sheldon Afton's stupidity, like when he was trying to tell him about the bully criminal he was looking for, but the Sheldon Afton believed that Thomas Rennings just wanted a ride. In Student Killers, he made Thomas Rennings a baseball suits in Student Killers. He is annoyed by Sheldon Afton looking for the 'page thief' throughout the episode (even though the escaped student killers were the real threat and Thomas Rennings killed them himself). The 3 Scourges They are the original Scourge's replacements after the death of Joshua Williams. * Freddy mask: Microphone * Chica mask: Feather and cupcakes * Bonnie mask: Red bow tie and guitar Category:Relationships Category:Character Relationships